Detective Yang
by InfinityTempest
Summary: AU;; Yang Xiao Long, a disgraced detective, is sent out to hunt and capture any and all Faunus associated with White Fang; however, things are not always in shades of Black and White... {Will have Ships later on; rated T, borderline M, for language.}


**A/N;; Becaus the summary is too... Bleh, I'll explain a little something more; Yang and the rest are Twenty-Four, and Ruby is Twenty-One. Because, y'know, non-legal ages create some nasty scenarios. Everyone From the show will be here... Somewhere... Sometime... When I can get off of my lazy ass and do some actual thinking.**

* * *

><p>Vale. A bustling city full of quaint shops, tall, prim buildings, as well as a large port that led directly to the azure blue sea. A city of peace and of tranquility, a place that people went to retire, where young couples raised their children. Above all, it was safe.<p>

At least it was, until a new White Fang leader stepped up to the plate.

White Fang was an extremist organization, a union, that focused on better rights for Faunus -creatures that were half human, half animal. Because of their differences, Faunus were always shunned; few schools could be attended by Faunus, food, clothing, and shelter were always second hand, shops sold to Faunus at higher prices, among other instances. The indignant cries of the White Fang and the Faunus in general weren't heard in years. Not that they didn't protest against the prejudiced system, but because their protests always fell on deaf ears.

Resulting of their failure as a protestant organization, the leader of the White Fang stepped down, only to be quickly replaced by his son.

There were two fundamental differences between father and son. The father was understanding and patient. The son was rude and as cold and cruel as one could fathom to be. Fueled by bitterness and rage, this new leader quickly rallied an attack against the humans, bombarding their buildings, their capitals, demolishing anything and everything the humans held sacred, even their most important resource; dust.

A rare mineral mined and refined into a powder or crystal, dust was valuable because of the variety of uses and the unique and pliant ways it could be used in combat or to enhance one's natural abilities. Because of its value, the White Fang made dust their new target; no dust meant no trade, no trade meant halving Vale's annual income. Soon, there were devastating instances happening everywhere. Cargo planes filled with dust? Bombed. Ships ferrying dust into the harbor were hijacked and sunk. Trains carrying metric tons of dust; derailed. Of course, the citizens of Vale would have none of this; how could a race far lower than theirs take away their money, their pride, their lives? Rallying against the Faunus, Vale and its surrounding lands was plunged into the depths of a short but gruesome war… With the winners being the White Fang and the Faunus.

Naturally, the Faunus' had natural abilities that surpassed humans' -such as night vision and enhanced senses- so their victory was swift and clean, but had consequences. Forcing their way into the peaceful society of Vale, they were now accepted out of fear, fear of being targeted again by the animals. They existed alongside the humans in an uneasy and unstable peace; little was keeping the war from starting anew. Everyone knew that Faunus were still valued as lesser beings. However, ever since the Faunus became 'accepted' into society, the attacks on Vale and the areas around it ceased. That was eight years ago.

Recently, problems have risen again; there have been an increasing number of reports on theft, vandalism, even murder, all with trails leading back to the Faunus. The people of Vale are afraid and enraged. The two sides are on the brink of war yet again. The only way to stop it is to reveal who or what is behind these new and gruesome crimes and bring them to justice. Perhaps then, the war will be stopped before it can begin. Perhaps then, Faunus might be considered equal to humans. Perhaps then, Faunus and Human can live together as one.

But how to catch a Faunus with legions of powerful half-animals by his side?

* * *

><p>Yang was a detective, yes, and had been quite a famous one at that. She had solved many a case; why, there was a time when Yang was working hand in hand with the International Police Force as well as the Secret Service agents located in Vale to bring down an underground drug ring. Yang had once been able to waltz into government headquarters without anyone even batting an eye. Yang had once carried autographed pictures with her at all times, 'lest an eager fan wanted one but had nothing that could be signed. Yang was once rich, happy, and fulfilled. In short, Yang was once successful.<p>

Sadly, 'Once' was not long enough for this golden-haired girl. After a case involving the Faunus went awry, Yang was charged for burning down six blocks of downtown Vale, as well as destroying the sewer system in said land; in total, it cost Yang almost all her savings to repair, as the sewer system led directly to the central sewage dump in Vale and was quite literally causing Vale to 'overflow with shit'. However, Detective Yang here suffered much, much more than just losing the sum of her savings; Yang lost her fans -all who obviously did not enjoy having to 'duck and cover' every time they flushed a toilet- her popularity, and her position as a top-notch detective. Having to cut all ties with the government, who labeled her as 'explosive', 'unstable', and 'prone to bursts of destructive power', Yang was kicked out of her home -which was issued by the government- and into an apartment downtown. However, this was not the worst part for Yang. The moment that hurt her the most was having her beloved sister see her go from a rising star to a second-rate detective that practically did nothing but rescue cats and catch the occasional thief.

So a surprise visit from a very important citizen of Vale was the last thing on Yang's mind on a foggy afternoon in January. It was, as usual, raining; pouring buckets, really. Tapping a few fingers against her old and worn desk in the apartment, Yang listened drowsily to the rain hammering on the windows of her apartment-turned-detective-base, sprawling out on her swivel chair. Seeing as her little sister was out on a grocery errand, Yang had nothing to do. She couldn't go outside, the small TV's reception was horrible, and the radio had nothing but crackling or people wailing in Italian. On the brink of sleep, Yang was jolted awake by a loud and extremely insistent knocking at her door; it sounded like someone was trying to kick the weathered mahogany, not politely knock like all civilized people should. Shouting to be heard above the noise, Yang cupped her hands around her mouth before bellowing out a reply to the erratic but still extremely insistent pounding.

"Stop tryin' to knock the door down, it ain't locked!"

Abrupt silence immediately followed Yang's call, followed by a fierce rattling of the doorknob as the recipient tried to pull the door open.

Almost laughing, Yang aimed a wry smile at the door and whoever was behind it. "Try _pushing_ on the door."

Another long pause, abruptly followed by a loud door slammed and a very annoyed, very flustered, and absolutely soaking wet white-haired girl whisked into the room, hunched over a manila folder as if her life depended on it.

"Um… May I help you? Maybe get you a towel?" Yang said cautiously, eyeing the new customer in front of her with curiosity; barely anyone came to see her on rainy days. Heck, barely anyone came to see Yang on a regular day, so to see such a person stamp into the room was unexpected in the least.

Breathing heavily, the ivory-haired girl -who Yang deduced was about twenty four, the same age as herself- looked up at the detective with fiery purpose in her ice-blue eyes, her glare made even more daunting by the scar stretching across her left eye.

"So, uh, what are you… Oh. Oh, shit." Yang said, trailing off as she caught a full glimpse of the girl's face, which was recognizable even with rivulets of rain trailing down her skin. "Oh, Fuck. Ar-Are you here about the mortgage? O-or the dust payments or-"

Yang would have kept rambling if she wasn't suddenly hit in the face by a damp manila folder, effectively stopping her speech.

Weiss Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company and the most important person in Vale aside from the mayor, placed a hand firmly on Yang's desk, leaning forward to glare into the blonde's eyes.

"Detective Yang Xiao Long, I have a preposition for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of Detective Yang. Also known as what goes on in my brain when I get tired of Homework. I'll try to update once every week, but... I probably won't live up to that goal. Special thanks to Taim, the best Beta-Fish in the world.<br>**

**~Infinity**


End file.
